particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilhelm Roderick II
Wilhelm Roderick II, 3rd Baron of Respvos, OP, VP, (b. January 22nd, 2955 - d. May 23rd, 3039) was the 50th Governor-General of Greater Hulstria. From 3010 to 3013 Wilhelm Roderick served as the 48th Governor-General of Greater Hulstria. From 2999 to 3010 Roderick served as the Minister of Finance of Greater Hulstria. Wilhelm Roderick was a member of the Roderick political family. Wilhelm Roderick was the first child and son of Wilhelm Roderick, Sr; prior to national government, Roderick was a financial executive in the Crownland of Mitrania. Wilhelm is a registered member of the Faschistische Gewalt-Partei and sits on the National Congress, the governing body of the party; in the winter of 2999 Roderick was appointed by party leader Wolfgang von Gröninburg as Chief Parliamentary Director of the Faschistische Gewalt-Partei in the Imperial Diet months after his entrance in the Ministry of Finance. Wilehlm continued to serve at this position and the Ministry until 3009 when he was designated to become the party candidate for Governor-General and was elected in the March 3010 general elections, succeeding Wolfgang von Gröninburg. Roderick would go onto serve for three years as a mainly center-right Governor-General; he would go on to get full support from the liberal democrats when he proposed overhauling the national health care system in Greater Hulstria while the conservative bloc would go onto oppose it. Roderick did throw his support behind the National Conservative Environmental Platform and proposing new powers to the private sector in the educational system. Wilhelm would be defeated in the 3013 general elections by christian democrat and Chief Minister of Hulstria, Sofia Portner. He would however quickly resurge to power in 3016 where to took back the position and served on for another 12 years. In 3027 Wilhelm Roderick announced he would not run for another term, leaving Frederick Aldegrever to become the party's candidate for the job. Backround Wilhelm Roderick II is a graduate of the Graaffsberg School of Business; his father was among the alumni. Roderick following school began to work at Albertus Securities a brokerage firm in Graaffsberg as a stock broker. He later was named an Financial adviser for the company and worked in the company's financial services department; when Albertus Securities merged with the Wagner Corporation, a Kien based trading company, Roderick was named the chief financial officer of the financial services department in Mitrania of the successor firm, Albertus & Wagner Corporation. National Spotlight During his college years Wilhelm Roderick became involved in local government and political affairs; naturally, being a son of a diplomat and former Chief Minister of Mitrania, Wilhelm was interested in political science including public affairs. Following in the steps of his father Wilhelm became a formal member of the Fascist Authority Party in his first year at the the Graaffsberg School of Business and took part in the Mitranian branch of the FAP's monetary committee in Graaffsberg. A member of the Roderick family, Wilhelm was quickly accepted into the ranks of the party, and was groomed by the party elite to take part in national government. However Wilhelm devolved into business administration almost immediately graduation but remained active in the local party circles. It was not until the mid 2990s where Wilhelm Roderick entered the national party scene. Ministry of Finance Governor-General, 1st Tenure Personal Life Wilhelm is the only child of Wilhelm Roderick, Sr and Lorena Reiniger. His father served as a diplomat for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, acting officially as the Ambassador to Trigunia; Wilhelm Sr was tapped to become the Commissioner General of the Hulstrian Diplomatic Offices in Trigunia in 2974 and the family recolated to the country for a period of time when Wilhelm Roderick II was 19 years old. A year after moving to Trigunia Wilhelm Roderick II enrolled in the Graaffsberg School of Business in Mitrania, requiring him to move back to Greater Hulstria while his family remained in Trigunia. After graduating, Roderick began to work for a brokerage firm in Graaffsberg and was later promoted to the firm's financial adviser; when the firm merged with a Kiennese corporation in the 2980s, Roderick was named the new firm's executive officer of their financial services department. Roderick continued to serve here until 2999 when he became the national Minister of Finance. Wilhelm Roderick II is married and has two children; he is a registered member of the Lutheran Church of Hulstria. Political Views Wilhelm Roderick's business and financial backround have substantially shaped his political viewpoints, and opinions on public policy. Roderick comes from a breed within the FGP that favors greater expansion of free-market capitalism and more business-friendly policies, including greater employer rights. Roderick generally favors cooperation between the public and private sectors; while Governor-General, Roderick proposed several measures that involved the government giving out contracts to private companies to see through projects, such as in the realm of public works. A member of the conservative-monarchist faction of the FGP, Wilhelm is a supporter of the constitutional monarchy in Greater Hulstria. Category:The Fascist Authority Party